Going Back
by ClassicLover984
Summary: 10 yrs. is a long time, that is what makes it hard. What makes it even harder is that he left his true love behind and got lost in Prague, no less. Crap! He Hates reunions. SASUXNARU Yaoi and M rated for real!
1. Chapter 1:Remembering his love

**Going Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a whole or in any other way. I also do not own anything or anyone else mentioned. Those people own themselves, I believe. On that note: I do own this plot and the random players. You can borrow them, but please let me know. Otherwise, I will have a shit fit.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Remembering his love

* * *

"Just one more shot like that Jazelle, you look perfect." He let the statement ooze sex. It always made the models give him more and they always delivered. He often thought of this as being similar to sex, because when he hit the right spot the ending was always orgasmic! Women and men loved to be in front of his camera and they would do anything to get the chance.

He always made sure to be at the casting calls to make sure the people that were chosen were worth photographing. If he had to be honest, he would rather be home in bed with the one he loved. However, that was no longer possible. His love, married the one person who he despised the most in this world. The pink haired bitch, took the one thing he loved most in this world!

He had heard through the grapevine that they had triplets a few years back. One could only pray that they took after their father. The more he thought about it. It was his fault, things ended up this way. He was the one who left for Prague and wouldn't answer the calls or the letters. His love wrote some of the most passionate letters, but he didn't answer. He thought that it would be best, for the both of them.

"Jazelle baby, I need you to really sale it in these last shots." He winked at her and she giggled. "I need you to make sure we really earn our money." She just nodded as he hid back behind his camera. Jazelle was one of his favorites; he had been shooting her since she was fourteen and now she was nineteen. Her body was still perfect and her skin still had a glow. She was easily coaxed and listened to every direction, always getting it perfect.

He took her virginity when she was sixteen and he made sure it was everything it was supposed to be for her. After him though, she quickly moved on to musicians, other models, and heirs to fortunes. He figured she could see that his heart was not in it. Most people he fucked knew his heart was not in it.

Hell, he knew his heart was 30,000 miles away, tucked under the pillow of a perfectly sculpted Adonis. And when that Adonis would whisper his name, he would tremble. And when that walking sculpture used to touch him, it would set him a blaze. Making love to him was like ascending to some great-unseen plane. Where they could taste the stars and could leave imprints on the moon.

He shook his head to dispel the memory of a body that was once his and only his. He snapped the last few shots and Jazelle was giving it her all. She was gorgeous and always eager to please, her photographer. That is why everyone loved working with her. She was gem in a world full of overly indulged druggies and anorexic dumbasses. Her being who she was could easily be attributed to him.

He made sure she knew what was what before he let her go and she had done well for herself. Jazelle was the only model he ever took special interest in and he knew why he did it. It was simply because she had his eyes and hair. Those same piercing blue tourmaline eyes and the exact same shade of Spanish wheat colored hair. He knew that was the reason and although he never dared to say it aloud, it lingered in his head every time he saw Jazelle.

The blue-eyed God had fucked up his concentration. Ever since his high school reunion packet came in the mail today. All he said was, "Fuck," When his assistant Phlinx had handed him the heavy packet. His brain and that damn blond were determined to drive him mad, today. "Alright, the light of the day is gone and we got some really good shots. Good work people. Let's pack it up and go the hell home." Everyone laughed as they did what they were told; he always made sure to lighten the mood after a shoot.

He knew he was hard on them before the shoot and harder on them during. He was known to be tough on his staff, but he always produced some of the best talent in the business. As his staff packed up the equipment, he looked over the shots on the computer. He was hoping that he used a film camera too. His mind was on other things today so he asked.

"Dozer, did I get any film shots, today." The young man nodded. "Of course Mr. Uchiha. You took film photos each time, before we started your digital sessions. I loaded it and unloaded it myself." The young man pointed to the cooler. "I placed all of the film in the cooler, just like always." Sasuke was grateful for small miracles, thank God his assistants did things without his constant supervision.

"Thanks Dozer, I don't know where my head was today." The young man just smiled and went back to packing up the equipment. Sasuke unplugged the laptop and tucked it into his bag; he started winding up the cable when one of his assistants took over for him. He just shrugged as everyone worked quickly around him, at the end he was given a list that verified everything was accounted for.

He was about to grab his things and head to the car. When two of his assistants picked up his things, he just followed them to his car.

*_*

"Well fuck, are you going to drive me home too?" The gentlemen chuckled, "No, sir. You just don't seem like yourself today?" Sasuke looked over at Phlinx and thought about it. "You know Phlinx, you are right and for that very reason I am taking my ass home." He got into his car and drove off. Towards his Manhattan duplex, he could work there in his own darkroom.

When he walked in the door, he could smell stir-fry and there was only one-person the doorman would let in and that was Juugo. He was once Sasuke's assistant, but he was also Sasuke's on again and off again lover. Juugo had talent so Sasuke fired him and had Juugo hired for a Couture shoot in Venice.

After that, the fucker became an instant prize on the scene of fashion photography. Just like the Uchiha had predicted, but their relationship was still rocky and full of fistfights. "How was your shoot?" A voice called from the kitchen. Sasuke set his things on the couch before walking into the kitchen. "When did you get back from Paris?"

The well-built strawberry blond smiled. "I got back last night and before you ask. Yes, it went great." Sasuke could careless, all he wanted to do was forget. Forget about the blond he loved and the stupid reunion. He wanted to be fucked senseless and only two people were permitted to fuck him. He was sure glad Juugo was back because he was one of the two. Sasuke turned off the stove and Juugo looked down at him. "What, are you not hungry?" Sasuke lifted his brow. "Oh' I am hungry, but for something a little different."

Sasuke started to suck Juugo's nipple thru his thin white top, ghosting his hands down Juugo's front to caress his growing erection. The raven sucked a little harder, earning him a groan from the larger male. Sasuke lowered himself to his knees tracing the blond's clothed erection with his tongue. "Fuck! Sasuke, what is with you?!" The raven was not ready to answer yet, so he released the erection hidden under the thin linen pants and swallowed it. Taking the larger male into his mouth and humming as he did so.

This almost made the larger male collapse, but he caught himself. Instead, he moaned Sasuke's name, until it sounded like something else. Sasuke unbuttoned his own pants, sliding his fingers into his entrance. He slowly moved in and out causing himself to moan slightly. He proceeded to lick around Juugo's shaft. Sliding his tongue on the underside, taking small nips of the tender flesh, making a game of it. Juugo started to whimper at the new sensation; he could feel the strength draining from his legs, if this was a game then, Sasuke was winning.

Juugo reached down pulling the raven to his feet. He grabbed Sasuke's hand placing the fingers into his mouth. Sucking each finger one by one as if Sasuke were made of honey. The raven was strong, but he was still so sweet. Juugo let the taste of the raven echo through his mind. He forced the raven against the wall roughly, capturing his mouth into a passionate kiss.

He slid his hand around the raven's shaft pulling as he slid his thumb over the tip causing Sasuke to buck into him. "You want it; I'm going to give it to you." His voice heavy with lust as he pushed into Sasuke with one hard thrust.

Forcing the raven to groan and throw his head back. The blond lifted Sasuke. He was determined to fill him to the tip. He slammed back into him, keeping a continuously powerful and commanding pace. Sasuke's mind was swimming as his body was beginning overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled. Sasuke moaned. He was close to the edge as Juugo slammed back inside him.

He felt his self-control snap in two as his seed spilled out and his walls clenched around the other. With a loud groan, Juugo came inside the raven as they slowly slid to the floor. Sasuke could feel the flaccid flesh inside him, but he was not finished. His mind craved to be satisfied.

He pushed Juugo down, putting him in position to ride the larger male. He slid Juugo's shirt up sucking his nipple and pulling it with his teeth. "Aww! Fuck, Sasuke!" The other moaned out as his dick grew hard inside of Sasuke. He could feel that Juugo still had another one in him and was grateful, he needed to push his only love, back into that dark corner of his mind. He forced his body down hard onto the erected flesh causing himself to moan when he hit his prostate dead on. He rocked forward to keep it from happening again; he wanted to draw this out.

He needed to draw this out, until his legs could no longer move and his body would be too heavy from exhaustion. That was the only way his only love wouldn't haunt him. He was slamming down with so much force the Juugo had become a begging mess. Almost, screaming the raven's name.

Sasuke could feel all his demands from his body being met, so with one more slam and a direct hit of his prostate. Juugo and he ejaculated, moaning into one another's mouths. The raven felt the dark veil of sleep falling over him and he welcomed it. It would be fine to leave it all to larger male. He knew without a doubt that he would wake up clean and in his bed, because that was how Juugo was.

"_Sasuke no. Why do you have to start so early with the camera!" The blond whined. "Because I won't see you today, you have lacrosse practice and weight training." The blond pouted and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I won't smile. It is too early to smile." The blond grinned into the camera as the early morning light, shone in on him. His beautifully tanned skin glowing in the morning hours. "I thought you said you weren't going to smile." The blond chuckled. "That was before I remembered how much I love you."_

Sasuke woke up with a start, his frown setting in. "Another goddamn memory, fuck this shit. I have to get a hold of myself." He sighed as he let his eyes adjust. He was in his bed, smelled of soap, and was wearing his favorite pajama pants. He noticed that he was in the bed alone, knowing Juugo he was downstairs watching a hockey game or highlights.

He stretched before walking out of his bedroom and into the living room where the larger male was in fact watching some highlights of a hockey game. He wrapped his arms around the larger male's neck. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen.

"I most certainly will, as soon as you tell me about Kimimaro Kaguya." Juugo grimaced. That was one thing he refused to discuss with the raven, because Kimimaro was his only love. He hated for the raven to know it, and that was why Kimimaro Kaguya was off limits. "You always bring him up when you don't want to discuss things that are obviously bothering you." Sasuke took a plate out of the stove.

Juugo was a good man, but he was really starting something that was going to piss him right off. Because, Sasuke was not going to give him what he wanted. Sasuke slid onto the counter and began picking over his plate, no longer in the mood to eat anymore. "Yes. However, you never answer my questions. So, I see no reason for me to answer yours."

Juugo came into the kitchen all red in the face, but Sasuke refused to look up. Besides, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know Juugo was pissed. "I asked you first, Sasuke." Juugo almost growled. "Technically, I asked first. Six years ago and I have yet to get an answer. You come into my house, you leave your stuff, and you sometimes live here months at a time." Sasuke started to eat the snow peas.

"I don't say a damn thing. On the other hand, can I come to your place, can I leave my things, or better yet, can I live there for months at a time?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nope and do I know why?" The raven shook his head, again. "Nope, because you never tell me a thing and we get into a huge fight. Then, Juugo disappears for months." The strawberry blond towered over the raven. "Can you honestly sit there and tell me, that you give a fuck?!" Sasuke looked up at Juugo. "Nope." Juugo slammed his fist down, but Sasuke didn't flinch.

He just stared straight into those brown eyes with no emotion. "I don't understand you! I don't understand you at all! Even after six years of us, I do not know anything about you and you always act as if you don't care! That is why we get into fights and arguments!" Sasuke crossed his legs. "Hn, the real problem here is that both of us are holding on to something that we won't dare show the other. I know that I may never know you like someone else knows you and I also know that your heart will never be in this."

The larger male looked away guiltily and Sasuke smirked. "You care for me, Juugo and I care for you, but you have to just leave it at that." Sasuke pushed himself off the counter as he walked out the kitchen with his plate. He grabbed the small cooler, along with his laptop bag, and headed to his darkroom. He thought, _'Juugo will be gone by the time I finish.'_

_

* * *

_

_**I am all about the reviews! Or not....**_


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing things

**Going Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a whole or in any other way. I also do not own anything or anyone else mentioned. Those people own themselves, I believe. On that note: I do own this plot and the random players. You can borrow them, but please let me know. Otherwise, I will have a shit fit.**

**Chapter 2: Seeing things**

* * *

Sasuke glanced at his watch under the red light; he had been at it for six hours now. He had managed to get through all the film and had found some good shots to add to his portfolio. He loved that he was independent and could take whatever photos he wanted. Over the years, he had made a big name for himself and he knew that his blond would be proud of him.

"_I will always be proud of you Sasu. Just like I will always love you."_ Sasuke shook his head with a frown, he really needed to stop. "I lost that love when I choose to leave and we can never go back." He stretched as he moved towards his bedroom. "I just need to sleep." He looked around realizing Juugo had left. "For someone who is keeping secrets he sure wants to know mine." He sighed as he pulled the blanket over his head. He let the sleep settle in his limbs and his eyelids closed, as the sleep took him sooner than he expected.

"_I dreamt of you last night and you were my moon god and I prayed to you." Sasuke chuckled as he snapped another picture of the blonde that was still lying in their bed. "Really?" The blond moved his hand over his toned abs and up his neck. "I was so excited when you took me to the heavens with you and we made love on the moon." Sasuke and the blond laughed. "Sure hope it was multiple times?" The blond sighed. "Well of course, Bastard." The blond looked up at him with eyes as blue as the heavens. "I love you Sasuke." _

"Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke, it is time to get a move on." Sasuke groaned. "Yes Dozer. I know and what do you have for me?" Dozer cleared his throat. "Yes sir, I have for you, one large Berry Chai Infusion and the USA today."

Sasuke set up as he was handed his tea and newspaper. "Philinx should be up with today's agenda, any minute now." Sasuke just nodded with that damn memory still rolling around in his head. He took a deep breath as he looked over the newspaper and he felt someone landing in his bed and then another. He didn't bother to look up from the paper because it was the usually suspects. Phlinx and Andy, who was his only female assistant, she was the first female to, ever survive his abuse.

"Andy." Sasuke nodded. "Phlinx." He nodded, again. "Morning." The two rang out as cheerful as always. "This is why I cannot have a relationship, because you two would scare the person off." The two laughed as Andy moved to the closet and Phlinx started to speak. "Well Mr. Uchiha. This morning you have a meeting with Juicy, to go over the photos from yesterday. Dozer is currently sorting through the ones you deemed worthy, now." Sasuke nodded for him to continue.

"After that you have a meeting with some designers who want to go over their summer collections with you." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Cho is first of course, and then there is Sui, and finally Fischer." Sasuke rolled his neck as Andy came back to the bed with a black sports jacket, black graphic tee, and some dark denim. He nodded in agreement, as he handed what little tea he had left to her. Phlinx followed him to the bathroom, like always reading off the rest of his very long day. He pouted as he rinsed his mouth out.

"And then there is the issue of your high school reunion." Andy pulled some underwear out of the drawer, making sure to listen carefully to the response. "Andy, send it in, then book my room, and flight. Fuck!" He slid into the black boxer briefs, Andy handed to him. "I am so glad you are going, sir! I still cannot believe you are old enough to have one of those! You don't look a day over twenty-two." Sasuke pulled on his tee. "Yeah, Andy. Sure, whatever you say."

*_*

Sasuke crossed the street with his three assistants in tow. He was headed to his next destination when a patch of blond caught his eye. He had only known two people in his life to have hair that color blond. He looked at the direction it was moving and sighed. "I am obviously seeing things." The three assistants frowned, but Dozer spoke. "Mr. Uchiha, are you alright." He just nodded his head as they continued on their way to his next meeting.

"I need a really big coffee with a shot of espresso." Phlinx smiled. "Alright, you three head to the casting and I will get you that coffee." Sasuke shook his head. "I need to walk this feeling off too. So, just go to the casting and I will be there in fifteen minutes. Make sure they do not pick the top thirty until I get there." The three assistants nodded and headed off in the direction of the next appointment, while he headed to the Starbucks around the corner.

The line was moving slowly when that patch of blond caught his eye again, he just shrugged and let it go. He stepped to the cashier and she just blushed. "Can I get a venti coffee with a shot of espresso?" The girl did not trust her voice, so she just nodded. He handed her the money and stuffed the rest in the tip jar. He moved to the little station to add some Equal and took a seat facing 42nd Street. He stirred the hot beverage letting his mind drift off into his memories.

"_No Sasuke come on! Enough with damn camera, I am really tired! Come on! Not right now, I'm too tired!" The blond pouted with beautiful full pink lips. "You are so beautiful right now and I will never forgive myself if I miss this opportunity." The blond huffed. "So exhaustion, is this year's look, huh?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I am afraid I might forget how perfect you are." The blond grinned. _

"_Yeah, sure…I am totally buying that bullshit line! You would tell me anything, so you can molest me with that damn camera of yours!" The blond rolled his eyes. "Compromise?" The blond asked sweetly and Sasuke shrugged. After all, he was not completely unreasonable. _

"_I will make love to you, all night." The blond put his lacrosse bag down before lifting a finger, signaling a condition. "If you would do me the pleasure of putting that camera down. Besides, I look exhausted and stressed out, which I am by the way." Naruto sighed, dramatically. "The look is very unbecoming for a sexy beast such as myself." Sasuke bit the inside of his lip as he lowered his camera. "I thought you said that you were exhausted?" The blond beauty lifted those eyes, revealing pure love. "I am never too exhausted to make love to you." The blond grinned mischievously._

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, right?" The raven was pulled from his thoughts by a shorthaired woman speaking to him. "You are him! God, I love your work and the fashion stuff is not bad either! In class we studied your work for like, half the semester." The girl smiled warmly as Sasuke extended his hand. "I am sorry. I don't believe you gave me your name." The girl took his hand into a firm handshake. "I can be so dense sometimes! I am Hex Gideon, a student at NYU." She smiled brilliantly. "So, you are a photography major?" She shook her head.

"Heavens no! I have no talent for it, but I know good work when I see it and yours is superb!" The girl shrugged. "But, I have been taking photos since I could hold a camera steady. That is how I know I am no good." The raven smirked at the redheaded girl. "That just means you need to stop trying so hard." The girl tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Great shots happen naturally, it is something that cannot be forced. Always make sure that what you are photographing is worth taking the time to line up in your eyepiece." The girl looked, positively captivated and the raven chuckled. "What I mean is…if it does not move you to tears or some other emotion. How do you expect it to move others?" She bit her lip.

"Wow, I never once looked at it like that. Hey were you photography major?" The raven chuckled. "No, I was a business major." He shrugged slightly. "But, then again. I had already found someone worth photographing and that was what made me realize the importance of inspiration." The raven looked at his watch. "Look, Hex. I have to go, but here is my card. I should have a spot opening up soon, for a new assistant." He slipped the card to her. "I am sure, that with a little help we can find what truly moves you." The girl nodded dumbly as he moved towards the exit. _'Dozer will be moving on, pretty soon. It is about time, because he is better than I will ever be.'_

*_*

The raven smirked as he pulled open the door of the small fashion shop. "Uchiha darling, it took you forever!" The Asian woman hit his shoulder playful. "I cannot believe you don't trust me to pick my own models." The raven flashed a devastating smile. "Cho, I just need to make sure that they deserve the privilege of such elegant wear." She blushed as she nodded. "What do you have for me so far?" His assistances brought the photos up on the laptop.

There were fifty models left to compete for the fifteen spots that needed to be filled. "I thought I said stall until I arrived." Andy smiled. "There is fifty left and you clearly said thirty!" She smiled smartly. "Technically, we did as we were told! The thirty mark has yet to be hit!" Sasuke shook his head. "Andy my dear, you could talk your way out of capital punishment. However, fifty is cutting it a little close." She shrugged as she helped him remove his jacket. He moved through the photos quickly. "There is a few with potential." He looked up at Cho and his assistances. "Alright, let's bring them in and see what we have."

*_*

Four hours and two meeting later the raven found himself home with his assistances planning his next day. He frowned at the thought of wasting another weekend with the needs of others. "What is today?" The three assistances looked at their boss as Dozer answered. "It is Thursday and tomorrow a lot of people want you present at their events. I was thinking maybe that you should do an hour here and an hour there." Sasuke shook his head at Andy, she giving her prize winning pout. "Mr. Uchiha! You have to! This is like important and all those people want you there! Are you really going to disappoint everyone?"

Sasuke sighed as he set back into his chair. "I do not want to go anywhere or do anything this weekend. Work takes up seven days a week and frankly, I am tired of seeing you three every day. This weekend, we are going to have a break. Phlinx and Andy, your weekend starts now. So, go away and try not to injure yourselves. Dozer, I think it is time we have a talk." Dozer looked at his boss inquisitively, but remained seated as the others left. "Is everything okay, Sasuke?" Sasuke placed his tea on the table as he looked up at the young man. He had grown fond of Dozer over the years. "Do you remember when I hired you?" Dozer nodded his head.

"Four years ago, the year Juugo left and I was fresh out of college. Man, I was so excited when you hired me. It has been a dream come true!" Sasuke nodded his head. "You do know I only hire those with potential to be great." Dozer nodded and Sasuke smirked. "Dozer I have nothing else to teach you and you have the potential to be illustrious." Sasuke stood and walked over to his desk, pulling a card from his rolodex. "You don't have much of a passion for fashion photography, but you do have a passion for life." Sasuke walked over and handed Dozer the card.

"This is a company in London and they send photographers everywhere. They capture the truth about the world." Dozer nodded as if understanding that this was goodbye. "They are waiting for your call and when Monday comes and you do not show up here." Sasuke sighed. "We will consider this as goodbye, but if you do show up." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, then you are a complete fool. Because, there is more to life than being the assistant of a has been." Dozer shook his head. "You're not a has been! Everything you shot still has so much emotion!" Sasuke nodded.

"That is very true, but I lost my reason why ages ago. It is no longer a career, but a job and that is when you know that your time has come to an end." Dozer smiled. "It's that blond guy, huh sir?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow questioningly. "I was cleaning out your studio a couple of years back and I found boxes full of photos of a blond kid. He was really, umm. He was beautiful. I'm not into guys or anything, but beautiful is the only way to describe him." Dozer twisted his face into a thoughtful expression.

"I found about three boxes full of his photos and I sort of figured him to be your reason why." Sasuke chuckled softly as he pulled a cigarette from the package on his desk. "You know Dozer that was a long time ago. I have journeyed so far away from that point in life. The only things I have left are my memories and regrets." He lit the cigarette and took in the smoke.

"You know I lost him on purpose." Sasuke let the smoke out slowly as he shook his head. "That is not important, but what is important is that you need to make a name for yourself. Dozer, you have more talent than I ever had and it is time for you to go. Time to go and be someone famous, let the world see that true talent with a camera still counts for something." Dozer smiled. "Seriously, go and do something amazing, fuck the lights, and do it because you can." Dozer nodded with a small goodbye as he left. "Andy and Phlinx should be ready soon." He placed his free hand to his temple. "Fuck, it is going to be a pain in the ass to train a new assistant."

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hexagonal grid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a whole or in any other way. I also do not own anything or anyone else mentioned. Those people own themselves, I believe. On that note: I do own this plot and the random players. You can borrow them, but please let me know. Otherwise, I will have a shit fit.**

**Chapter 3: Hexagonal grid**

* * *

"_Every time you touch me, it sets me a blaze and my head starts spinning." The blonde chuckled. "If I possess such a power over you, why can't I seem to get you to stop snapping fucking pictures, every second, of everyday?!" Sasuke let his lips brush lightly over a tanned collarbone. "You are the reason I do everything I do and because of that. I have to take as many photos as possible."_

_Sasuke let his tongue dip into the hollow below the larynx of his blonde. "Well, when you put it like that! All that is left is for you to fuck me senseless." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Of course and maybe a little foreplay, if you are nice to my camera and I." Naruto rolled his eyes. _

"_What are a couple hundred more photos among true lovers? Besides, all you do is molest me, with that fucking thing." Sasuke pressed his lips gently to the tanned skin of Naruto's pelvis. "You love me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No bastard! I just let anybody fuck the shit out me and leave big ass hickeys everywhere!" Sasuke smirked. "Do you love me?" Naruto grinned. _

"_Yes, I love you. I love you more than humanly possible and it scares the piss out of me." The blond ran his hand through Sasuke's black locks. "Make love to me, Sasu." The tanned teen, ran his fingers along Sasuke's pale cheek. "Make love to me."_

"Mr. Uchiha? Are you awake? I sure hope you are because we have a lot to do, since you opted to be antisocial this weekend." Andy shrugged as she hovered over her waking boss. "Not that you aren't always antisocial, but you usually attempt to play nice with others." Sasuke let his obsidian eyes meet determined hazel ones, he hated when Andy was in an unwavering mood. "Good morning Andy. May I ask? What happen to respecting ones personal space?" The young woman giggled as she rolled over to find comfort in the warm sheets.

"Mr. Uchiha, have I ever once respected personal space rules?" Phlinx landed heavily onto the bed. "Absolutely not, besides it is so much funnier to invade other peoples space. Not to mention we are a man down. I cannot believe you retired Dozer!" Sasuke rolled onto his stomach as he pulled his pillow under his arms. "It was time for him to go and that means we need a replacement." Andy and Phlinx groaned in unison. "I hate new people; new people put you in the worst mood!" Sasuke smirked.

"It will not be that bad, besides she is eager to please and I am sure you will like her." Andy stretched as she moved towards the closest. "If you sleep with her Mr. Uchiha, she will not last." Sasuke sighed as he moved into his bathroom. "I will not be sleeping with this one and besides it wouldn't be a very productive environment. Which reminds me, Andy I nominate you to go and find her?" She began to twitch as Phlinx chuckled. "And you can start at her university." Andy came into the bathroom with Sasuke's clothes in hand.

"Why me?" Sasuke smiled smoothly. "It is because you know what I want and you know my standards. If she is not what I need, leave her there. However, if she is, then offer her the job and bring her to the office. She goes by the name Hex and has short red hair. I am almost certain that her hair color makes her obvious." Sasuke shrugged into his black Armani button down. "It should not be too hard to locate her and due try to be careful." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I just hope you and Phlinx can handle today's agenda without me." She pouted. "I am sure we will be fine, just make sure to bring her back before five, and try not to scare her out of the job." Phlinx snickered as he followed Sasuke out the door. "Everyone knows Andy loves the title of being the only female assistant. Are you scared she might be better than you, Andy?" Andy narrowed her eyes as she pushed passed Phlinx.

"Go fuck yourself Phlinx!" She smiled as she hailed a cab. "Besides, no one will ever be better than me, I was the first." Sasuke simply smirked. "Break it up you two and Andy." She looked at her long time boss. "Do not disappointment me, because you know how I hate failure." She bit her lower lip and nodded as the raven disappeared into another cab.

***_***

The morning blurred into one long stream of endless meetings and the constant complaining of over indulged models. He set back in his chair contemplating his life and a time when he was sure he would send forever with a certain blond person. He sighed as his flicked through his countless emails. Messages wishing him well, stating disappointment in him missing this weekend's festivities, and praying nothing keeps him away this weekend. Honestly, he found the weekend refreshing and a nice reprieve from his usual routine of business oriented partying.

"Mr. Uchiha, I was wondering if you could take a look at these before we send them out to Juicy." Sasuke stood, taking the final prints from Phlinx, and placing them up on the lighted-board. "These look good, I see Jazelle still requires less airbrushing than most." Phlinx nodded. "She is stunning and the clothing looks phenomenal on her frame. I am glad you talked her into becoming the new face of Juicy, she gives their brand so much creditability."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Really, Jazelle was going to do it anyway. She just was curious as to what I thought." Phlinx nodded, watching as his boss study the photos. "Your opinion means a lot to her?" Sasuke could tell it was a question more than a statement. "My opinion means a lot to many, but yes. Jazelle takes my opinion to heart and that is why she will always be my girl."

Sasuke smirked as he focused on one photo in particular. "This one is really good, but I want it to be tinted sepia also, before it goes out. It will give Juicy another option, and because the dress is champagne colored, it will highlight it effectively." Phlinx tilted his head slightly, about to comment. "That little bitch is a nightmare! She talks like she knows something, but knows jack shit about jack shit!" Sasuke smirked at his red-faced assistant, slammed into his office.

"Obviously she pissed you off, but what is your conclusion?" Andy sighed as she plopped down in the chair; she looked both exhausted and frustrated. "She is…Oh' are those the shots for Juicy?" She stood quickly, crossing over to the photos. "God, it should be a sin for Jazelle to look so damn good. Juicy was smart to get her, she makes their brand." Phlinx nodded his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That is all well and good, but what about Hex." Andy whirled around to face her boss. "That little bitch is a bitch! However, she will make a damn good photography one day, not anytime soon though! She is too stupid and impatient; the shots I saw were sloppy. Not to mention the girl lacks confidence in her potential and is headstrong as fuck!" Sasuke nodded, giving Andy a questioning look.

"She is in the conference room, I sent her there so we could discuss her without her opening her stupid mouth." Phlinx chuckled. "Wow, no one has ever been able to get under your skin like that! She must really be something?" Andy nodded. "She is exhausting and overly eager. The stupid little bitch has an opinion about everything and everybody, and all of them are too pointed for someone who has no real clue about photography." Sasuke turned the switch of the lighted-board off. "But you like her." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Against my better judgment, yes I do. She just needs to learn what true passion is and stop jumping to conclusions." Sasuke opened the door to his office. "Well, let's go welcome the newest member to the company." Sasuke followed his assistants down the hall. As they rounded the corner, he could see Hex fidgeting through the glass walls of the conference room. He chuckled softly as he entered in after his trusted employees.

"Hex, you know Mr. Uchiha." The redhead stood, eagerly extending her hand. "It is good to see you again, sir." Sasuke took her hand as he motioned her to sit, again. "Yes, it is Hex. I told you then, that there would be an opening available and here we are." The young girl nodded. "I am offering you the opportunity of a lifetime and it is all up to you, if you want to pursue this. Do you want it, Hex?" The young woman cleared her throat. "Mr. Uchiha, I am not sure if I am qualified; but yes sir, I do want it." She smiled, widely.

"I have talked to Andy and she believes you could be an asset. However, you need to understand that this is a fulltime position and I will be taking up most of your time." Hex nodded excitedly. "I have already decided to take a sabbatical, if you are willing to give me a try." Phlinx rolled his eyes, obviously not interested in what was occurring. "We will start immediately then, you are paid every Friday, benefits come after ninety days, and you have a clothing budget of eight hundred dollars a month."

Sasuke placed some things on the table. "This is a PDA with everything I need and it is very important that you synchronize with Phlinx and Andy, at the end of the every day." Sasuke pointed to the phone. "This phone holds every contact that is needed to survive in this business. These two things are the most important. They should remain on at all times and should always be in arms reach. You are on call twenty four-seven." Sasuke placed the final item on the table. "This is the charger and Helena will take you to human resources, to fill out your paperwork." Sasuke motioned for a petite brunette to enter the conference room.

"I do believe it should take no more than fifteen minutes and she will return you to my office. From there, you will hit the ground-hailing ass. I sure hope you can keep up." Hex smiled as she followed Helena out of the conference area. "I like her. A little unsure of herself, but I think she will be a nice replacement for Dozer." Andy ginned mischievously. "Is that your brain talking or your head?" Sasuke smirked at the hideous comment. "She is pretty, but I believe that Phlinx knows better than to date someone he has to look at every day." Phlinx rolled his eyes. "I was just saying! Besides, she is not my type and I just think she has a chance." Sasuke nodded as he moved out of the conference room back towards his office.

"I am sure she will be a hindrance at first." Sasuke nodded as he pushed through the door of his office. "New assistances always are. However, given time and guidance, I am sure she will pull her own weight." Sasuke slid into his chair. "What do you have for me?" Sasuke's longtime employees began to move about, Phlinx readying the photos to be sent to Juicy, and leaving to make the needed changes. "Well sir, your flight has been confirmed, along with your room, and I also received confirmation on your RSVP to your class reunion." Andy flicked through her PDA.

"I have sent two dozen lisianthuss to Jazelle and Juugo is back and I hear his shoot was amazing, so I of course sent your usual one dozen Casablanca lilies of congratulations." She rambled on as Sasuke recalled the meaningless fight from a few days ago. _'Juugo could be so touchy sometimes and all because he wants to know what he doesn't want to know.' _"Olson wants to know if you could possible take on a new client." Sasuke looked up. "Basically, he wants me to do charity for someone who has the potential to be the next Vera Wang or Jimmy Cho?" Sasuke shrugged.

"In spite of this poor designer's possible potential, Olson will no doubt smother them to the point of insanity. One could only assume it is because he never had much talent, himself." Andy snorted. "And the fact that he bangs every last one of his tyros, I mean really is that necessary? How his wife stays with him, I will never know." Sasuke tilted his chair back. "I believe because in the end you cannot help who you love, but you sure can enjoy it when they are there."

Andy sighed as she set on the desk. "What do you want to do, sir?" Sasuke craned his neck. "Call Olson back, let him know that I will do it. Setup something for next month and make sure it is at the end of the month. Also, let him know that it will be done how I see fit. Remind him just how valuable my time is, and tell him he owes me." Andy nodded as she exited out of the office and Hex entered.

"Sir, I finished my paperwork." Hex slid into the door, nervously. "Alright well, shall we get started?" She swallowed before nodding. "I have dinner scheduled with Garrison Cole this evening, but I want to reschedule for tomorrow evening. Let him know that I have a previous social engagement that completely slipped my mind. Also, in an hour and a half, I have a meeting with a couple of representatives from Tory Designs. Call Lawson Delk and get him down here in twenty minutes. I need you to take this stick here." Sasuke tossed her a zip drive.

"I need photos: ten, twelve, eighteen, and forty-two printed and done in an antique finish. Have Dylan size them to 8x10 and tell him, I need them within the next thirty minutes, and no bullshit!" Sasuke watched as a frantic look set in on Hex's pretty face. "Jeez boss, you are going to give the girl a heart attack." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at Phlinx's choice of words. "I hardly think it possible, but if you think she needs help. I nominate you to help her."

Phlinx nodded as he led a nervous looking Hex out of the room. "He says you will not regret it. Which, I highly doubt." Sasuke smirked at Andy's never-ending cynicism. "I am sure it will be fine, Andy." She nodded moving towards the lighting-board to place some prints. "Hex looked a little frazzled. I hope you were not too hard on her, besides it ain't easy working for you." Sasuke chuckled as he moved around the table, standing next to Andy. "So, says the lady that is just as much of a hard ass as I am." She giggled placing the last print up on the board and flipping the switch.

"These are the photos from Dolabella's shoot; the clients were really pleased with his professionalism and the concept chosen." Sasuke smirked, studying the shots. "The detail is amazing and the lighting is perfect. It is a shame the model wasn't a redhead, it would have made the shots really pop." Sasuke moved closer to the shots. "Where is Dolabella, right now?" Andy moved towards the door. "Outside waiting for you to call on him, he is really anxious to see what you have to say." Sasuke pulled one shot in particular from the board.

"Send him in and get Cordelia in here. She is the one who assisted him, correct?" Andy gave a small 'yes' before exiting and a tall blonde entered. "Sir, the shoot went well and the clients were quite pleased. However, I am always curious as to what you think." Sasuke motioned for the young man to join him at the lighted-board.

"Dolabella, I have great confidence in your abilities and the shots are damn good." The young man began to blush. "It was your first shoot without me hovering and you nailed it, I have never regretted hiring you and I never shall." Dolabella nodded not trusting his voice. "I will have your things moved into studio twelve and that will be your office from now on. The name plate is being replaced as we speak." There was a small knock at the door. "Enter."

A pretty blond entered the room. "Sir, you requested my presents?" Sasuke motioned for the young Cordelia to enter. "Yes, I hear you two worked well together." The two nodded in unison. "That is good to hear, because you two will be sharing studio twelve as an office. I feel that you two complement one another." Cordelia broke into a smile. "Does that mean promotion, sir?" Sasuke chuckled. "Yes Cordie, the means promotion, and I think it is time that you become an assistant. I trust that under Dola, you will blossom." Dolabella cleared his throat.

"And what didn't you like, sir?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Am I so transparent?" The two employees simply smiled. "The setup is just right, his frame is ideal for the clothing, and the lighting is otherworldly. However, I think a redhead would have made it pop." Dolabella moved closer to the lighting-board. "This season calls for vibrant colors and I was just too afraid to use a redhead. I should have gone with my first instinct." Sasuke flipped the switch and began to pull the shots.

"You were just afraid I would disagree, but I say better to ask forgiveness, then permission. You must remember that I trust your judgment completely and never doubt yourself." Dola smiled. "Well, that completes our business and I am sure you two want to head to HR to get your paperwork completed. Go away." The two hurried out and entered his assistants. "Here is your Tazo, and it is Darjeeling. I know that it is that time of day." Sasuke lifted a hand, the heat of the cup instantly soothing away the long day's ills.

"Hex." He closed his eyes taking in the strong smell of Darjeeling tea; his taste buds tingled at the thought. "I umm, I have umm…" Phlinx gave Hex a small nudge. "Sir, I had umm Dylan complete the photos." She was about to hand them to Sasuke when Andy snatched them impatiently and headed to lighting-board.

Sasuke didn't bother looking up. "For future reference, all photos go onto the board. But, you may continue." Hex was a little flustered. "Ummm, I spoke to Mr. Cole's assistant and she confirmed the cancelation. And, umm then he called back shouting at me and ummm, I told him and his understanding was ummm." Sasuke smirked.

"Minimal, Garrison is an ornery old bastard." Sasuke continued working on his tea. "Then after a little searching, I managed to locate Mr. Delk and he is just outside." Sasuke moved around his desk towards the lighting board. "Very good Hex, but I need you to be quick about it, next time. Know that you know it and be confident and quick." He sipped his tea.

"Send in Delk and have forty-two and ten, blown up poster size and place Tory's logo at the bottom. Get Carson to give you the copy of the power point and go down to the copying center and get the booklets. Phlinx, I need you to be quick about it." Phlinx nodded as he dragged a weary looking Hex along with him.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke looked up into those golden eyes of his favorite lawyer. "Tory is coming in today, and I am sure renegotiations will be one of the topics." Lawson set on the couch, unbuttoning his double-breast jacket. "That is fine, I did my research. Their profit intake has increased five percent since pulling in a credible photographer. If anything, we can get more or they can sign under the same terms. Nevertheless, Winslow is going to try to lowball, but it will never happen." Sasuke turned the lighting-board off. "There is no blood in the water?" Lawson shifted.

"There is always someone waiting to snatch up our clients, but your name is everywhere, and Tory hates to take chances on what-ifs and maybes. From what I hear, other agencies cannot promise return on their photographers, like you can." Lawson shrugged. "I see no way of Tory getting around what every offer I drop at his feet." Sasuke sighed.

"What offer would that be, Lawson Delk?" Lawson grinned. "Simply, just a two percent increase." Sasuke agreed, Tory's earnings had increased and it was only right. "Do what you need to do." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Delk stood. "I was born ready, meeting in conference room C?"

Sasuke nodded as Delk disappeared out of the office. "I made sure to place chilled water in the conference room and I also have a message from Juugo." Sasuke slid back into his chair. "I am listening." Andy placed some contracts in front of him. "He wants to know if you have any dinner plans." Sasuke began looking through the paperwork.

"I am busy; let him know that there is always this weekend." Andy could read between the lines. "That one is the contract from Colson it is just stating that he is exclusively our client for the next six months and the others are just renewal contracts from Hammer and Fugamen." Sasuke signed them handing them back.

"Give me ten minutes and I will meet you in the conference room." Andy exited the office as he pulled the phone from the receiver, dialing the familiar number. The phone rang once, "Otouto-kun, I was wondering when you were going to call me." Sasuke smirked. "Onii-san, you know me. I was thinking a lot today and well…everyday for that matter." He could hear the soft sound of a pen click, signaling he had his aniki's attention.

"My reunion packet arrived a week ago and every since then, my thoughts have been blonde centered." Sasuke signed with frustration. "I know it is a bad idea, but I registered anyway. This is going to sound pathetic, but I want to see him. Fuck it, I have too." He bit his lip in anticipation of his aniki's opinion.

"It sounds a bit selfish, otouto. Even so, I don't blame you. I know that you love him, quite desperately really. And when you walked away, it broke you too." Itachi chuckled, softly. "I approve of your fool-heartedness, little brother. I am also obligated to warn you not to expect too much. You left and have not looked back in a very long time." Sasuke felt his face heat with frustration of yesteryear. "Aniki, I just want to see him." Itachi sighed.

"I am absolutely certain that you want more than a mere glimpse, I can hear it in your voice." Sasuke's smile saddened. "I just want a chance to explain, I think we both deserve that much." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Well otouto, I am sure you will find a way. However, duty calls and I trust I will see you for dinner?" Sasuke yawned. "Scarlet's at nine and nothing job related, aniki." Sasuke placed the phone back in its cradle. Standing he headed towards the door, and to conference room C.

***_***

"That is bullshit Sasuke! I shell out a quarter a million now for your services!" Sasuke watched as Winslow shouted across the large table. "You are the one who decided to play the numbers game." Winslow set back in his chair. "I am well aware of other companies buzzing in your ear, Mr. Tory. I am also aware of your belief that I would be scared and take a new contract, which is hundred thousand less than our first." Sasuke looked up, nonchalantly. "And if you feel your interest will be best served elsewhere, well then there is the door." He motioned to the door, just to his left. "I wish you all the best." Winslow was taken aback but the relaxed attitude.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That was your intentions, was it not?" Winslow squirmed under the Uchiha's knowing glare. "Two percent is fine." Winslow murmured, unhappily. "I can have Lawson draw up the papers today and tomorrow we can go over the new contract." Winslow rolled his eyes.

"For a photographer, you sure are one shrewd businessman." Sasuke smirked. "I learned from the best in the business." Winslow nodded as he and Sasuke exited the conference room. "Yes, that brother of yours sure has a way with business. I hear Uchiha Inc. is growing exponentially under Itachi. I sure hope when I retire Wesley is just as good at taking care of Tory."

The Tory's had always been long time acquaintances of the Uchihas and Wesley was Winslow's only son of seven children. "I am sure Wesley will make you proud, he was always clever, and very careful." Winslow smile turned into a grin. "Wesley has always been a complete smartass as well. Itachi and you were always good children. Why, Edna and I always envied Fugaku and Mikoto." Winslow placed a strong hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Those two would be so proud of both you and Itachi. You two have just blossomed in the face adversity."

Sasuke just nodded, his parents had been gone for a very long time, and the sting was no longer present. "I am sure they would be as well." Winslow stepped into the elevator. "Make sure your assistant calls mine and could you make it a late appointment. I have a tee time scheduled for eight." Sasuke nodded, in complete understanding. "I will schedule something for the evening around five." Winslow winked as the elevator doors closed. "Winslow Tory is so unbelievably bipolar." Sasuke followed the voice to his overworked assistant Andy. She looked exhausted, face slightly pale.

"Winslow has been that way since I was child, but enough about him. How are you feeling Andy?" She smiled. "I am fine, sir. The day has just been longer than I hoped." Sasuke placed his hand to her chin. "The day is almost complete my dear." She giggled at the mere mention of the day ending. "Closter is in conference room B and Phlinx is ready when you are." Sasuke moved quickly towards the conference area, he had not meant for the meeting with Winslow to run so close in time together.

"Phlinx has spent weeks preparing for this pitch. In all honesty, Closter does need to spend a little more money on the advertising." Andy nodded her head. "I am sure that this presentation will be all they need to sign with us." Sasuke pulled his hand through his hair. "I just hope Phlinx is ready. When we did his run-through He was a bit nervous." Andy's brow knitted together in worry.

"Is it a bad pitch?" Sasuke shook his head. "Not at all. However, this is Phlinx's first step towards, eventually running Onyx Incorporated's Commercial Advertising Department." Andy's broke into a small fit of giggles. "I am sure that is going to stay between us, right Andy?" She nodded dumbly as they came to the conference. "Naturally sir, but when you give it to him. I totally have to be there." Sasuke smirked moving into the last meeting of the day.

***_***

"That was so fucking sick! And they loved it and my nervousness completely went away! I nailed that shit to the floor, and talk about the gift of gab!" Sasuke nodded as Phlinx hopped around his office gleefully, it was obvious that he needed little conformation. "I love this feeling! This rush of a job well done and the fact that I helped close a million dollar contract! This has to be how it feels to win the Rose bowl or the Heisman trophy, fuck yeah!" Sasuke chuckled as he read over the paperwork Andy had begun to lay on his desk.

"If you are done patting yourself on the back. Mr. Uchiha and the rest of us would like to get back to work." Phlinx rolled his eyes at his co-worker. "Andy, I am excited. Or can you not recall that feeling anymore?" Andy stifled a yawn. "I do, but there is still tons of shit that needs to be completed and we are a man down." Andy looked ruefully at Hex. "Fine, but you owe me dinner and your famous mojitos." Andy nodded her agreement as Phlinx disappeared, dragging along Hex.

"These are the contracts for the spaces being rented out for this month's shoots. I am happy to inform you that we are coming four hundred thousand dollars under budget this month." Sasuke pulled the various contracts out and comparing the figures from the last time the spaces were used.

"Is this including the boat rental fees?" Andy looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "Yes, sir. See there and there, for Utah and Mississippi." Sasuke quickly signed the last of the budgets. "I took the liberty of calling Juugo and he said he will see you Sunday for brunch." Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes as Andy left the office to complete the day's business.

'_Sunday for brunch? For what, all we do is fight.'_ He massaged his temples, letting his mind drift back to yesteryear.

"_Sasuke, I know I am not the smartest guy in the world or the most suave." Naruto rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "I know you can do better than me, but I sure do love you more than air." Hovering over Sasuke, like the tanned Adonis that he was. _

"_You are saying all this. To say what exactly?" Naruto bit his lip as he let his fingertips brush across Sasuke's pale cheek. "I will always strive to be that person that deserves to come home to you and to love you." He smirked up at his tanned lover. "You really are a complete, loser." The blonde's brow wrinkled, in confusion._

"_If anything, I should be the self-conscious one. After all, I am the one who has issues with public displays of affection, personal space, and I have a crippling phobia of monogamy." He sighed as he traced the lines of a scared cheek. "I really should be the one striving to be better for you." Naruto lay back down. "Are you fucking someone else?" Sasuke hated that question. It always made his stomach flutter. Not to mention, Naruto had said it with enough venom to kill a fucking horse. "As of late, no." Sasuke could feel Naruto shake with anger._

"_That means you were?!" Sasuke shrugged. "During vacations we are apart. You have to go home to your family and me to mine. I hook up on occasion, but nothing serious." Naruto snatched the sheet, sending Sasuke flying to the floor. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!" Naruto wrapped the sheet around his midsection as he began to pace._

"_I do not hook up with anyone! I never have! I had a girlfriend before I came to this place, but I broke up with her last year, when we started dating! You are hooking up with random people! Are you fucking kidding me!? My parents and I are into it, because I am dating a guy, you, your ass! And you are fucking other people, are you kidding me!?" Sasuke was dumbfounded as he sat on the floor nursing. "You told your parents?" Naruto gritted his teeth._

"_Yes, I told them and you told Itachi!" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "That is because; my brother is not some uptight parent. He understands that love is blind and that wet pussy, gets a little boring. Although wet pussy, is such a classic." Naruto narrowed his baby blues._

"_Are you being funny?! Is that funny too you! I turn my life upside down and you are fucking other people! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you are the only guy that fucks me. I have fucked other guys, but you are the only guy, I let fuck me." Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_You fuck me too! So, what, you get to feel special and I don't?! I wanted this to be something that we did, just the two of us. You giving me your body and me giving you mine." Naruto set on the edge of the bed as a pout set in on his face. "This whole time, I thought I was so special."_

_Sasuke hated when Naruto was sad, it always made his world a little grayer. "I thought that this was just a thing for you, Naruto. I never thought you would tell your parents. I saw you talking to Sakura today and I hear you are taking her to winter formal. Then, last year Rebecca Marks gave you head in the boy's locker room." Sasuke's feelings had been hurt that day, when the rumor spread through the school like wildfire._

"_Sasuke, I am going with Sakura because she is the captain on the junior varsity cheer squad and you hate dances.__** It is conforming to society's norms**__, as you so eloquently put it." Naruto heaved a sigh. "As for the Marks thing, she had the tip in her mouth and before it went any further, I stopped her. Kiba's nosy ass caught us! Of course, it got all over the school! Rebecca just went with it, and I was just afraid of losing you, so I didn't say anything at all!"_

_Sasuke chuckled as he moved to encircle his blonde. "As of this day forward, you will be the only person that I make love to. I will even try, my damnest to hold your hand on occasion." He kissed the tan skin of a shoulder. "Naruto, it really isn't hard to love you. I do it every day and with every breath that I take." He felt Naruto sigh and relax into him, melting in to his embrace. "Make love to me, Sasuke."_

"Mr. Uchiha, you awake?" Andy questioned in a small voice. "Yes, Andy." He replied as he stretched. "Here lately, I find it really difficult to determine when you are napping or just relaxing. It all looks the same and that is disturbing." Sasuke yawned as Phlinx handed him a cup of coffee. "Andy dear, as of late sleep and resting my eyes are the same thing." Phlinx set some more contracts on the desk. "Something must be troubling you." Sasuke tried to turn his grimace into a glare, but found that it was too much of a task.

"Phlinx, I am a haunted man. The past can be so, merciless at times." Sasuke signed the papers and pushed them towards his newly hired assistant. Who without hesitation took them and headed out the door. "You have been like this ever since that reunion stuff started. Where you tortured in high school or something?"

Sasuke snorted as he watched Andy place some prints on the lighted board. "Hardly, but I did manage to fall in love." Andy turned on the heels of her favorite Prada boots. "Mr. Sasuke in love, shut up, twice!" Andy always was one to say what she really thought. "Yes, Andy. I too was in love. Nevertheless, me being who I am…I chose Prague in 2005 and I have never looked back." A frown marred Andy's usually exotic features. "So, it wasn't love?"

Sasuke moved around his desk and towards the lighted-board. "It was love, but I wanted to be free. And my love, just deserved better than anything I could, ever offer." Andy and Phlinx sighed in unison. "You know Mr. Uchiha; they say _**'self-sacrifice is the ultimate gift'**_." Sasuke smirked as he looked over the newly submitted candidates for Closter's logo. "I do believe that will be all for the day, see you in the morning." Sasuke grabbed his bag and headed for the elevators; it truly had been a long day. Those words never held much weight with Sasuke. Naruto was lost by more than mere self-sacrifice. It had been a little fear too.

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to review**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ending for Some

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a whole or in any other way. I also do not own anything or anyone else mentioned. Those people own themselves, I believe. On that note: I do own this plot and the random players. You can borrow them, but please let me know. Otherwise, I will have a shit fit.**

**Chapter 4: The Ending for Some**

* * *

Sasuke swirled the wine in his glass, it had been a long time since he had a good cabernet sauvignon. He let his mind focus only on the gentle swishing on the wine. "How long have you been nursing that cabernet, otouto?" Sasuke looked at his watch in the dim candlelight of Scarlet's. "Only twenty minutes, 1842 is a year to be savored." Itachi nodded in agreement, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he took his seat. "A glass, garcon." The waiter nodded moving quickly to execute the Uchiha's wishes.

"His name is Wesley and he is our server every single time. The least you could do, is call him by the name his parents gave him." Itachi smirked mischievously. "I tip extremely well, so who gives a fuck if I call him garcon. He answers." Sasuke tilted his head; Itachi had won this round. "At any rate, how are you aniki?" Itachi let the waiter pour his glass and disappear, before answering.

"My wife is still a pain in my ass." Itachi sipped his cabernet. "Judging by her behavior, she is no longer banging her tennis instructor. Your nephews are enjoying the boarding school in Japan. I love it because; it gets them away from the constant bickering between their mother and me. However, I cannot help but miss them." Sasuke never liked that woman his brother chose to marry. She was not much of a mother and was a whore, a complete whore. The twins on the other hand, were a delight and Itachi loved them dearly. "They said you were planning a trip to Japan next month." Itachi nodded.

"Yes, I have been promising them for over a month, so finally I booked my flight for the end of the week." Itachi's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Who knew that two fifteen year old boys could still miss their dad?" Sasuke sipped his finely aged wine. "Those boys have always loved you so much, it is no surprise they miss you." Itachi's life revolved around his boys, Yasashiku and Yasou. They had always been their father's children. Why, up until the boys were seven, Itachi had worked from home. "Is she going with you?" Itachi crossed his legs pulling lint from his flawlessly tailored slacks.

"You know she is not, a mother's intuition fled at the very thought of her. Besides, it is not as if the boys will be broken up about it." Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Kisame will be joining you then?" Itachi nodded, matter-of-factly. "What is the point of being married to her? Her family's company has been absorbed into Uchiha Ind., for ages now. Hell, is there any semblance of that bloody company left anyway?"

Itachi snorted. "Nope, not a single trace and I like it that way." Sasuke hailed the waiter. "You can prove her extramarital affairs, so she will get nothing, but what is in that pre-nuptial agreement." Sasuke smirked into his glass. "I am sure Kisame would love to be more than a secret lover. Then there is that little known fact, that the boys adore Kisame."

Itachi watched his brother with careful eyes. "I guess it is time to make Kisame an Uchiha, but she is not going to be a happy camper." Sasuke chuckled. "Who gives a flying fuck about what makes that bitch happy. She has been a thorn in our collective sides for years. If you ask me, she has more than outlived her usefulness." Itachi sniggered. "Damn Sasuke, she is not a battery."

Sasuke finished the rest of the wine in one swig. "Yes that witch is. She has never done one beneficial thing. Wait, I take that back. She had two of the most perfect children. However, she is still a pathetic excuse for a human." Wesley's presents, ended the great debate over Itachi's useless wife. To be perfectly honest, Itachi's wife had been on her way out long before this conversation.

***_***

Sasuke stretched as he passed over the threshold of his front door. He yawned as he dropped his keys on the small table. "Did you enjoy dinner with your brother?" A low husky voice asked, through the piercing darkness. "Same as always, what are you doing here?" The figure of a well-built strawberry blonde came into view. "I received some flowers today, Casablanca lilies to be exact." Juugo let his hand rest on a pale cheek that was causally swept away. "It was a congratulatory bouquet not an apology, Juugo."

Sasuke felt the rush of hot breath on his skin. "Is there really any difference, when it comes to us?" Sasuke snorted as he pushed pass the larger male. "Go home Juugo. I am certain I have no use for you tonight." Sasuke was headed towards his bedroom, when a hand clasped around his wrist. "You can't just brush me aside; I am not some idle plaything!" Sasuke snatched away from an angry Juugo. "I can and you are." Sasuke chuckled.

"Honestly, Juugo. Neither one of us can tell the truth and this is nothing more than a useless charade." Sasuke snorted. "We will never be able to have a serious relationship, because I know your dirty little secret." The larger male flinched back from Sasuke. "You did not really think that my aniki would let me have a thing with someone keeping secrets from me." Sasuke came down the step, so that the two were face to face.

"It's a damn shame that Kimimaro Kaguya cannot get his shit together and that you love him so much. Is it the prostitution or the drugs that make it unbearable, Juugo?" He could see that Juugo was shaken by the very mention of Kimimaro. "You don't know anything about him! So, don't you dare talk like you know!?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you were here to keep my bed warm tonight?" Juugo looked up with a blank expression. "I tell that I do know enough to know that in the end, Kimimaro Kaguya is the only person who can complete you." Sasuke shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be nicer than this volatile dance we do? I think you should try putting your foot down with Kimimaro." Juugo tore his gaze from the knowing Uchiha. "It is not that easy for him." Sasuke placed a chaste kiss to Juugo's forehead. "All you have to do is try a little harder and stop running over here, when things get rough." Juugo sighed. Sasuke had a point, though something was still bothering him. "What about you Sasuke. What have you been hiding all these years from me?" Sasuke set on the steps in front of the larger male.

"My love was never ascomplicated or tumultuous as yours." He smiled at the very thought of the blonde who loved him so. "It was effortless really, dare I say…just like breathing." He took a deep breath. "However, he had parents who loved him so much and they wanted him to have to American Dream."

Sasuke leaned back on the stairs. "Before me, he wanted it too. The house, the wife, the kids, and the damn dog. And being that I was never one to deny him anything. I let him go and now he has the house, wife, children, and that stupid mutt." Sasuke laughed painfully. "Irony is a real bitch, and she plays dirty." Sasuke let the reality of if all set in. "Juugo, you have a chance to be with your love. Why give it up so easily? Fuck, if I could do this entire thing over, I would have never let go." Sasuke sighed.

"I fucked that up long ago and all that is left is to clear my conscious. Let him know why; things are the way they are." Sasuke shrugged as he pulled himself to his feet. "I owe him that much." He turned, headed towards his bedroom. "You can let yourself out for the last time." Sasuke gave a casual wave over his shoulder.

"Night Juugo and I truly wish you all the best. Now, get your shit and get out. Besides, I have no time for someone who has more important business to attend to." Sasuke stood at the door of his bedroom, smirking when he heard the soft click of his front door. He was sure he should have been sad, but for some reason the feeling never came to reside in his heart. _'Goodbye Juugo.'_ Just another chapter that had to be sorted and then closed.

***_***

_Sasuke let his nose nestle in a bed of soft blonde locks. His arms rested heavily, around broad, but elegant shoulders. "Are you going to go?" Sasuke frowned at the question as he buried his nose deeper in to hair that smelled of mint and lavender. "Naruto, how long have we been together?" He could tell that his blonde was thinking by the way his posture changed. _

"_Seven years as of four days, ago. But, that is not answering my question. Are you?" Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes to the autumn sun. He wanted so desperately to remember this very moment. "Baby, you know me, like the back of your hand." Sasuke lifted a questioning eyebrow._

"_You tell me Naru, am I?" Naruto heaved a sigh. "Yes Sasuke, you are." Sasuke let his finger play over a tan ear. "I know that Prague is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wouldn't dream of asking you to stay. But, Sasuke is that the only reason you are taking it?" Sasuke let his hand run threw blonde locks, lazily. "Of course not, your parents think it is best for the both of us and I think they have a point."_

_His conscious screamed __**'Lie! A fucking lie, you fucking liar!' **__He could hear Naruto's teeth grit at the very mention of his parents opinion. "Why does it matter what they think! I love you and only you! So, why let them dictate us!" Sasuke sighed as he let his arms fall back around his boyfriend once more. "They are your parents and they love you. We have been together since our freshmen year of high school and have not spent a day apart since our sophomore year. It is now, what? Our junior year of college. They have a valid point, Naruto. You should have other experiences." Sasuke sighed._

"_Besides, I would hate to think that you missed out on something…better." He could tell this conversation was pissing Naruto off, by the way he was no longer responding. "You love me, Naruto?" He pulled the stubborn blonde closer. "Hey dobe, I asked you a question. Do you love me?" Naruto heaved a sigh. "Yes! Yeah, I do love you, more than humanly possible, I love you." Sasuke snaked around to peer into unguarded blue eyes._

"_Then, let me go." Naruto kissed his top lip, then his bottom, and finally took him in to a passionate, heady kiss. Parting their lips slightly, Naruto whispered in a hoarse tone. "You are the love of my entire being. And…" Naruto smiled lovingly. __"I will always be proud of you Sasu; Just like I will always love you."_

Sasuke awoke to the sun, just barely rising over Manhattan. It all seemed so long ago, but even now he could feel the other's lips. It was not humanly possible to love someone so much, however, it was Naruto possible. Every fiber of Naruto's being belonged to him, and he let people stand in the way. Not just any people, but nonetheless people.

'_Naruto had wanted to marry Tricia since he was four years old, then you came along. I am not saying you are a bad guy, Sasuke. I am just asking do you know what my son is giving up for you? How my boy always wanted children. Can you give him that? Hell, can he give you that?'_ Sasuke buried his head in the pillow, trying to get away from the haunting memory of Naruto's father. _'He has disappointed so many people for the love of you! What have you sacrificed for my son, huh?' _Sasuke groaned at the relentless memory.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you son of a bitch. You got what you wanted. Now, leave me alone." Shutting his eyes, he jerked the pillow tighter against his scalp. "Didn't I give up enough for you? I left him. I sacrificed our love. I sacrificed my art. Hell, I even gave up my sanity." He shouted at no one in particular.

He took a deep breath as only one name came to mind. "Naruto." A whisper falling into the hollow of the space of a world, no longer desired. "I just wanted…" Sasuke sighed, not sure what he wanted. He pulled the blanket over his head and the pillow tightly to his chest, letting his eyes drift back close.

'_You don't have to do this or I can come with you." Sasuke placed a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips. "You have a semester left and this will be good for us." Sasuke took Naruto into his arms. "Everyone is here for you. Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hina, Shika, Temari, and everybody else." Tightening his arms around Naruto. "I love you Naru, just remember that, and don't let anyone tell you differently…" Sasuke placed a soft kiss to Naruto's scarred cheek. "Not even me." _

_Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "No one could ever talk me out of loving you." Naruto's eyes fluttered closed. "Not even you, teme." Naruto exhaled noisily as he let go of Sasuke. "I wish we had more time." Sasuke pulled his bag over his shoulder. "We have already had a lifetime." Naruto chuckled as he pulled Sasuke in for one last scorching kiss. "Don't forget what this feels like." Sasuke's head felt light, but he still managed a "I can't.'_

"Mr. Uchiha?" Andy's voice ringing threw the fog of his dreamed memory. "Well, good morning to you. Long night?" Sasuke yawned, pushing the comforter aside. "The day is always longer, now isn't it?" Andy winked as the morning ritual was performed, followed by morning meetings and brunch with a potential client.

When midday had arrived, Hex had ruined a perfectly good Armani shirt, several flies, and a few prints. She even managed to find the time to piss Andy, right off. The latter, of course, not beginning that difficult to achieve. But, by six that evening, the day was winding down and Sasuke had managed to finish the day's work, while his assistants squabble amongst themselves.

"You are silly twit!" Hex narrowed her eyes to slits. "You do not know me well enough to call me names!" Andy chortled. "Bitch, I know that your IQ is lower than 66. I mean really, who drops coffee on the boss!" Hex's face began to redden in embarrassment. "I am sorry, but my feet hurt! I tripped, so sue the hell out me! My IQ 92, what is yours like 12!"

Andy crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you tango with me girl?! I will make you regret the day you were ever conceived." Sasuke was sure that was a threat Andy would make good on. "That is enough, you two. It's really not that big of a deal, it was cold coffee." Sasuke chuckled, it was not the first time that every happened. "Andy, really." Andy relented, stepping back from an uncomfortable looking Hex.

"I guess I am sorry. Just be a little more conscious of what you are doing." Hex shrugged her shoulders. "It is not like I did it on purpose and I have apologized, several times." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Hex, things happen, Andy is just in a bad mood." He gave his new assistant as reassuring smirk. "That will be all for the day, you are excused." With a small nod, Hex disappeared out of the office.

Sasuke watched after her for a moment, before he let his eyes rest on his other female assistant. "You really were too hard on her, Andy." Andy set in the chair across from her boss. "Mr. Uchiha, we had back-to-back meetings, today. She was fumbling, murmuring, and whining the entire fucking day. She does not fucking listen, I told her to wear sensible shoes, but did she? No, and that is why she dropped that shit on you!" Andy's nostrils flared.

"Had she did as she was told, it would have never happened. On top of that, Phlinx told her not once, but twice." Andy placed her two manicured fingers in front of her face. "That Jessica Simpson makes sexy yet comfortable shoes!" Sasuke shook his head; Andy was so unforgiving at times. "I did tell her that, but she did not have time to stop at the store." Andy rolled her eyes. "Please, I make time and you make time, it is not that flipping hard!" Sasuke turned through some photos of one of his photographers shoots.

"I am taking the rest of this week off." His assistants managed to stop bickering to gape at him. "Do not look at me that way. I am taking the week off and going back home. I want to visit my old college. See my old professors, before that bloody high school reunion." He shivered in disgust at the very thought of it. "I am sure you two can run things while I am away." He looked up to see nervousness, where he had not seen any in years.

"Sasuke you cannot be serious!" Phlinx nodded his agreement as he took the seat next to Andy. "Andy will kill Hex if you are not here! I cannot have a dead person on my conscious!" Andy shook her head. "You cannot leave, I won't let you. And Phlinx is right; I will kill that retarded twit." Sasuke smirk sitting back in his chair. "Is she brilliant?" Andy shrugged indifferently. "Did you not okay her?" Andy pouted in protest. "Of course, she has potential out the ass; I would have been a fool not too!" Sasuke placed his hands on his desk.

"You can handle one little newbie. Like Phlinx said, she is likable and between the two of you, I am sure you can get her to listen." Andy blew at her bangs in disapproval. "Regardless, I am going and you two will be in charge." Andy stomped her foot like a child. "Sir, you cannot be serious!" Sasuke chuckled. "Oh' but I am. Andy you can do this job blindfolded and Phlinx is just as proficient, if not more. You do not need me here and I think the responsibility will do you some good." Phlinx slumped in his chair, obvious that he had accepted it.

Andy on the other hand, "Sasuke! This place will go under without you here! We have over a dozen meetings this week! What am I supposed to do! Fuck that, what are we supposed to do?!" Sasuke shook his head in disagreement. "You and Phlinx are a perfect team and that would never happen because you love Onyx just as much as I love Onyx." Sasuke pulled a paper from his top desk drawer. "If you look here I have already signed. I just need you to sign your names on the line." Phlinx set up gazing at the paper. "For what, sir?" Sasuke clicked the pen.

"It is a standardindenture, giving both you and Andy collective control of Onyx. It states you run the show until I come back." Sasuke handed the pen and paper to Phlinx. However, Andy knocked it out of his hand. "Do not sign that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Andy really?" She pouted. "I am not ready for this! Phlinx is a crazy and Hex is going to drive me crazy!" Sasuke had never seen Andy so scared. "I would not dream of leaving, if I did not think you were able. You are ready and so is Phlinx, I trust you just as I trust my brother." Andy retrieved the fallen pen.

"Well when you put it like that, fuck!" Phlinx laughed at her willingness to sign it and just from one little pep talk. "You are such a sucker." Andy slid the paper to Phlinx. "Shut your face and just sign the damn thing." Phlinx signed and slid the paper towards their employer. "I know leave my company in two pairs of very capable hands. If you need anything, I am only a call away. Oh' and Itachi will be more than happy to assist you in any way possible."

Sasuke stood tucking the paper into a manila envelope. "I will drop this off at Delk's office and that dear chaps concludes today's business." Sasuke pulled his messenger bag over his head. "Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke looked over at a fidgeting Andy. "You will be fine and if you are not, Phlinx will make it okay." He winked as he walked out his office heading towards Lawson Delk's office and finally out of the doors of Onyx Inc. for a short while.

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to review...**


	5. Chapter Five: Sasuke's Konoha University

**Going Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a whole or in any other way. I also do not own anything or anyone else mentioned. Those people own themselves, I believe. On that note: I do own this plot and the random players. You can borrow them, but please let me know. Otherwise, I will have a shit fit.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Sasuke's Konoha University

* * *

Sasuke pulled the hood of his _**Godsmack**_ hoodie over his head. _'I don't remember the mornings beginning so chilly?'_ He sighed as he pushed into the door of the Science Department, also known as Nikola Tesla Hall. He had not sent much time in the department, but he had managed to make a favorite Professor out of Kakashi Hatake. He was a lazy sort of fellow but smart and easy to talk too. Sasuke remember the first time that Prof. Kakashi found out he had a boyfriend…

'_You're doing him, He is hot! I thought you were more of a ladies' man, not a guys' man. Ha, that was funny. So do your parents know you are doing a guy?" Sasuke tried not to let his angry get the best of him. "Prof. Hatake, I do not see how, whom I am doing. I mean how, whom I am dating has anything to do with me helping you grade papers. Frankly, it is none of your damn business." Hatake grinned. "Are we still in the closet?" Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_I am in no one's closet and neither is Sasuke; some people practice subtly." Hatake lifted his brow. "He is hot and smart. Using such a big word like __subtly__, I believe you have the best of both worlds. Usual something that hot on legs is dumber that a box of rocks." Sasuke gritted his teeth to restrain his outburst. It was his professor after all. "Prof. Hatake. Is any of this necessary?" The white haired man shrugged._

"_Not really, but it is an interesting development. You don't put off any gay vibes and I just find it peculiar, is all." Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to expel the angry that had settled in his chest. "Gay vibes?" Naruto just had to ask. "Well, yes. Usually I can spot a gay kid in a heartbeat, but not Sasuke or you for that matter. Are you sure you two really like each other?" Naruto began to blush._

"_I love Sasuke something fierce and he loves me." Sasuke could not help but brush his hand over the scarred tan cheek, people watching be damned. "The sun and moon could fall out of the sky today and I would not give a damn." Sasuke let his thumb trace Naruto's mouth. "I wouldn't give a damn because, I have him." Kakashi laughed. "Oh' yeah you're in love! It is nice to see that you can show something other than disdain and annoyance." Kakashi clapped his hands together, pulling the two lovers out of their daze._

"_Alright, we have papers to grade and you Kit, are a horrible distraction." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You just don't want to pay me for more than five hours of work today." Naruto chuckled as Kakashi made it over to his desk. "That is absolutely correct, but I do hope to see you again Naruto." Naruto nodded. "Okay, sir."_

_Kakashi began shuffling the papers as Naruto headed for the door. "I see why you like him." Sasuke shrugged. "He has his moments." Naruto placed a quick kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "I'll see you at home later and stop frowning, it causes premature wrinkles." Sasuke touched his fingers to his forehead as Naruto disappeared. "It does not, dobe."_

Sasuke stopped in front of the lecture room door, smirking when he heard Prof. Hatake's lazy drawl. He swung the door open and as always Hatake could careless, who was leaving or coming. "As you can see, converting all depends on you knowing your conversions. Which leads me to your quiz next class, it will be over conversions. No actual math this time, which means that at least half of you losers will fail it." He rubbed at his temples. "I really do not understand how you people fail anything in this class. It is not like I teach one thing and then test you on something completely different." Hatake huffed at the class.

"It is because your teaching sucks." A familiar nonchalant voice rang out. "So, says the student who graduated eons' ago." Sasuke smirked as stepped down into the lecture pit. "Still lecturing with your back turned away from the class, I see." Hatake turned around. "This class disappoints me greatly, so they can kiss my ass." Sasuke chuckled as did the rest of the class.

"Professor Hatake!" One girl shouted. "Oh' not you Mai, you are a wonderful pupil. However, Dexter, Alex, and Sean are complete wastes of space. Are you dumbasses even passing this class?" One boy shouted out. "Yes, sir! We are all riding along with a C and it is not a bad feeling!" The three boys nodded their agreement. Kakashi seemed unaffected by the boy's comment as he continued wit his lazy drawl.

"This, ladies and gents is Sasuke Uchiha. One of Konoha University's prized graduates and one of my favorite pupils." Everyone applauded him, recognizing the name instantly. "He was always a bastard, but brilliant. Was always good at the sciences, however he loved cameras more." Hatake looked at his watch. "You losers are dismissed! And could you please for the love of God, fucking study for the quiz."

The room emptied quickly and Sasuke slid onto the lecture desk. "Still as demoralizing as ever, Hatake." Kakashi slid next to his old student. "As if one day I would just magically change." Hatake snorted. "That would be complete bullshit and besides I still have my only love." Hatake shrugged.

"Iruka doesn't seem to mind at all." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That is because he has learned to ignore you as have I, old friend." Hatake smiled. "What brings you back here, Sasuke?" The raven-haired male heaved a sigh. "The past mostly. I have this overwhelming urge to embarrass the fuck out of myself." Kakashi placed his arm around Sasuke's neck. "After all this time, you still can't let go?" Sasuke gesticulated. "I was made to love him and that is something that never goes away. All this was because I wanted him to be happy." Kakashi thumped Sasuke's temple.

"You know Naruto is married with three little rug rats?" Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Yes, I know and I am not planning on ruining it. I really just need him to know that it was not him or me. It was everyone else." Kakashi slapped Sasuke in the back of his head. "Why would you let what other people thought separate you two?" Sasuke rolled his shoulders. "It was his parents and I didn't have parents. I thought they knew what was best and that I was being selfish. Before me, Naruto wanted to have a wife and children." Sasuke grabbed at his aching heart.

"I could not stand the thought of taking something away from him that he really wanted." Kakashi pressed into the raven. "And that's where you fucked up." Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that is where I fucked up. I forget that I was just as much his world as he was mine. I forgot that he loved me of his own freewill and not because he was tricked into it. It took twelve months and an entire continent between us, for me to figure that out." Sasuke bit at his lower lip. "I tried to fix it but, he and Sakura had already moved in together." Kakashi's eyes widened. "That didn't take long."

Sasuke looked up in to those different colored eyes. "Actually, Naruto wrote and called me every single day, but I never answered. Then, in a drunken stupor, I wrote him a letter. I told him I was never coming back, and that it would be best if he moved on with his life. I wrote that I was sleeping with someone else and that I was in a very serious, very committed relationship." Sasuke placed his head in his hands. "I even sent him pictures of me with someone else. After that he had no other choice but to move on and let go, so he did both."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You were really fucking someone else?" Sasuke chuckled. "Fuck no! I did not touch anyone else for almost two years, but I just needed him to start his life again." Kakashi just grinned. "I am not sure how you are going to get him to look at you, let alone speak to you." Sasuke leaned back on his elbows. "That my old friend is where I have to be creative." Kakashi looked at his watch. "I have another class coming in and I am sure Iruka would love to see you." Sasuke slid off the desk.

"He is still in the Abbott building and he should be done with his classes until around four. Oh' are you joining us for dinner tonight?" Sasuke nodded, disappearing out the side entrance. _'I'm going to have to be creative as hell.' _He sighed inwardly. _'I was scared that he would resent me, if we stayed together.'_ He shook his head as he walked toward the literature building. "That sounds stupid and he would surely laugh in my fucking face."

He tilted his head towards the sky; the day had warmed up considerable. _'It sure is a pretty day in Konoha. I forgot a sky could be so clear.' _He let his stride slow a bit; it was not as if Iruka was going anywhere. _'I know this place.'_ He thought, looking around the courtyard. Memories of lazy afternoons sent under the big oaks with his friends and lover came flooding back.

'_If that bitch gives us another quiz, I will slit her fucking throat." Naruto chuckled. "Easy Gaara, it is her job to make sure we retain the material!" Sasuke pushed his hand through Naruto's messy hair. "I don't give a fuck, she is driving me insane." Everyone laughed, knowing all too well that Gaara is always crazy. Sai pulled Gaara into his arms. "Really love, you are already crazy. I am sure she is driving you sane." Sai placed a gently kiss to his redhead's ear._

"_Yeah, laugh it up. And if you keep it up, I am going to fuck into the mattress." Kiba grinned. "Kinky, which sounds like it would be something Sai would love!" Gaara just glared at Kiba. "You are so fucking mean! Looking like you want to rip my tongue out!" Naruto rolled his eyes, Gaara really could be touchy, from time to time._

"_Tests and quizzes are an natural evil. It is not like we get a lot of homework." No one could dispute that fact. "I still know were all you bastards reside." Gaara was never good at letting things go. "Okay, other than Gaara sneaking into our apartments and killing us, what else is on our agenda this evening?" Sasuke bent down to kiss Naruto, he let his mouth linger on a tan cheek._

"_Well, Neji." Sasuke set up to face the crystal-eyed male. "I was thinking that Temari's is hosting the poetry night at __**Tricks**__ and Shino is supposed to be performing." Shino nodded. "I was thinking we can do that and then maybe some drinks at __**Dustin's**__ after all that soul searching." Kiba chuckled. "I would rather be fucking and I am sure all of you can agree. Especially, you two fuckers." Sasuke threw the hacky sack at Kiba's head. "You are such a fucking loser. Besides it is your best friend performing." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he felt fingers trace his spine._

_Kiba chuckled as he began tossing the hacky sack from hand-to-hand. "I know that, but he would rather be fucking too." Naruto could see Hinata bighting at the thought of such a topic. "Now, now! We don't discuss Hina and Shino's sex life, because both of them would die of embarrassment." Shino and Hinata began to look off nowhere in particular. Ino furrowed her brow at the thought. "Do you two even have sex?" Hinata and Shino simply nodded. "Wow! That has to be like the quietest sex ever!" Ino exclaimed as Kiba shook his head. Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. "That is quite enough discussion about our bedroom habits, thank you." He was never was one to let Kiba go too far._

"_What about Neji-san. Is he a screamer?" Kiba began to snigger at Ino's inquirer. "Not at all, but Kiba is." Neji's snide comment halted Kiba's snickers. "Now that is funny!" Naruto and their group of friends broke out in laughter. "You can go fuck yourself, Naruto!" He picked up the hacky sack he was previously assaulted with, tossing it at the blonde._

"_Oh' don't be mad because Neji told" Naruto caught the small ball. "We already know you are because of our little trip to the lake, last spring break." Kiba's face turned beet red. "Don't freak out, Kiba-kun. Sex is supposed to be loud, messy, and ridiculously fun." Kiba grinned up at Sasuke. "But, you still scream like a girl." Everyone broke out into another chortle. "Fuck all you bastards!"_

Sasuke chuckled to himself, _'Life seemed so effortless back then.'_ He smirked as he pushed into the doors of Abbott hall, where it always smelled of books. He could hear a Professor lecturing about early modern literature, lingering for a moment. The Professor's voice seemed familiar in way that he could not describe. _'Where do I know that voice from?'_ He pressed his ear to the door, knowing he knew that voice from somewhere. The voice continued, "Early Modern Literature covers the 16th, 17th, and part of the 18th century. In Europe the period lasted for about thirty years." Sasuke narrowed eyes as he continued to listen. _'I know you?'_

One student began to protest, "Professor Uzumaki. You cannot expect for all of this to really matter to us. This stuff happened like millions of years ago!" Sasuke eyes widened as regret gripped his heart as Naruto explained. "Mr. Daniels, everything in history applies to you! Literature is just one of those paths that you need to understand to comprehend this world. What is your major again?" Sasuke's head was spinning. It was a shock, to put it mildly. His ex, a boy who could never truly be bothered with studying, was now a Professor. Of Literature, no less. Marveling at the idea, he let himself dwell on the idea of a studious Naruto, clad in a blue cotton button down shirt and pale lavender tie, holding a book. He smiled as he thought Naruto with reading glasses, bright silver, perched on his nose.

Drooling at the images his mind produced, he let himself sink further into the idea. The way the blond would tilt his head when something puzzled him and the genuine delight he took in encouraging others. That oh-so-wickedly sexy sense of humor. Fuck, this was not helping him. _'I can do this. All I have to do is walk through this door.'_ Sasuke steady himself.

The twisted his lips before deciding to answer Naruto. "I am prelaw, so it doesn't matter to me what a bunch of writers said." Sasuke heard that chuckle that used to warm his very soul. _'You are not ready to do this, Uchiha.'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto continued his explanation. "So, when you give your closing agreements, all you are going to say is shit happens!" Everyone in the class laughed, Naruto smiled. "I am not saying you have to quote Shakespeare but, wouldn't it be nice to say something that makes the jury find in your favor?" Sasuke sighed at the very thought of a smile, on those perfect pink lips. The pupil chuckled, "Like what, professor?" Sasuke took a deep breath as he tossed open the door, walking into the lecture hall. He began to recite one of Naruto's favorite quotes.

"_**All men are by nature equally free and independent. Such equality is necessary in order to create a free government. All men must be equal to each other in natural law. **_Written by Philip Mazzei in 1774, the very clever gentleman that influenced, _**'All men are created equal'**_, in the Declaration of Independence. Isn't that correct, Professor Uzumaki?" Naruto looked beautiful, with his fitted-jeans, gray colored button-down and reading glasses on the edge of his nose.

Naruto tilted his head, his messy blonde tresses framing his face, perfectly. "Y-yes that is correct Mr. Uchiha." Naruto turned his head, trying desperately to hide his blushing face. "In short, literature is important and I believe that concludes today's lecture. Keep in mind that I am letting you go early to work on your papers. Please use this time wisely and do not piss it away. I hate late papers, Mr. Daniels." The young Daniels simply chuckled as he disappeared out the door. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to fidget. "A professor of the literature, you always did like English." Naruto began to erase the board as Sasuke made his way down to the lecture floor. "I always told you that you should teach." Naruto slammed his fist against the dry-erase broad.

"Why? Why are you here? Why, when after all these years, after I have finally gotten over the fact that you left me so long ago. That you didn't want me or what I could give you." Naruto shook his head in frustration. "How could you just come back, like nothing has changed?" Sasuke let his eyes drop to his feet. "Everything has changed, Naruto." Sasuke looked up to find piercing blue eyes watching him. "It truly has, but don't you feel it? I know you can. That overwhelming urge..." Sasuke watched as Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Damn you." Naruto muttered as he shifted his gaze.

"Do you know how it feels to remember the touch of your lips as they brush my skin? Or how your kisses felt as they landed on my neck? Each one burned like an oath, a promise that meant something to us?" He closed his eyes, hands clenching into fists. "Do you know how much it hurt when I saw those kisses given to someone else?" Naruto sneered. "How little those promises really meant, if you could so easily speak them to someone else. How my heart meant so little to you as you walked away from me?" With effort, he turned away, shoulders rising and falling with each gulped breath as Naruto tried to hold back his sobs. "What do you want from me?" Naruto voice, cracking at every syllable.

"Nothing." Sasuke watched as tears escaped watery blue eyes. "Nothing you can give me anyway, but I do want you to know. I want you to know that I never touched anyone in Prague, that it was two years before I ever did, and I came back for you, but you were with **her** and finally. I still dream of you, I still crave you." Sasuke let his hand reach out, so desperately he wanted to touch. "Naruto?" He asked in an inaudible whisper. "Why should any of that matter?" Naruto turned into Sasuke's touch, both almost moaning at the small contact. Naruto's angry evaporating into sadness, once more. Sasuke let his thumb move over the wet cheek. "It matters because you still love me, just as surely as I you." Naruto pushed the other way.

"You cannot expect me to buy that load of bullshit, Uchiha." Sasuke smirked as he turned, sliding onto the lecture desk. "Your dialogue is still as colorful as ever." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, the resentment slowly seeping back into his body. "Sasuke Uchiha, what did you really expect? For me not to be anger, you fucking bastard." Sasuke took in a deep breath.

"Naruto, I cannot spend the rest of my days with you not knowing the truth." Naruto let his hands drop to his sides. "If you are going to explain then explain. I don't have another class until four, but that is all the time I can spare." Naruto shrugged. "Well, all the time you deserve anyway." Sasuke's brow furrowed. "What?" Naruto exclaimed, more in frustration with himself. "You and Iruka keep the same schedule?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Iruka Umino is the Dean of the English Department. He only teaches one class, and that is **History and Historical Drama in the Age of Shakespeare**." Sasuke smirked. _'That son-of-a-bitch.'_ Sasuke let his gaze lock onto the glaring blond. "I was not aware that he had become the Dean." Naruto began to fidget under the watchful eyes. "Is that really what you want to say to me?" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "Whatever Sasuke, I have places to-" Sasuke grabbed the other's chin, his eyes silencing Naruto. "I want to talk to you." Naruto pushed away the pale hand. "So talk Sasuke." Sasuke watched the other a moment longer. "You remember the day I left for Prague." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Vaguely." Sasuke snorted.

"You are not going to make this easy, are you?" Naruto blushed as he turned his head. "Not even if you where dying, asshole." Sasuke sighed. This hill was going to be a lot harder to climb than he thought. "Well I do, and it was one of the hardest moments in my life. I told you **that I loved you, and don't let anyone tell you differently not even me." **Naruto shrugged. "You act like that mattered to you. You didn't write or call! Hell, you didn't even have the nerve to answer my calls!" Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist. "What do you want? You want me to say that I forgive you?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't, I don't forgive you." Naruto's words were like a swift kick to his gut.

"What else do you want, Sasuke? Because this walk down memory lane is a complete waste of my time." Sasuke let his eyes wander the features of the tanned face. "I remember this one time when we were back in high school, it had to have been our junior year." Sasuke smirked. "You and I had gotten it to this huge argument and you walked out. That was the first, you had ever just walked out on me, and I was so shocked." Naruto's eyes began to take on a glassy tone.

"My parents wanted you to breakup with me and you were actually contemplating it." Sasuke nodded "Your dad said I had forced you into our relationship and part of me believed him. Slowly, I started to believe that some part of you despised me and I could not stand it. Then that day, we were in the midst of a very serious, very heated argument and you walked away from me." Sasuke bite his lip as his looked up, meeting cerulean colored eyes.

"That was when doubt became as issue for me. You had never walked away from me before." Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. "From that day forward, all I could think about was you one day resenting me, resenting us." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Your father knew it. Every chance he got, he made sure to exploit that fear. Sasuke grabbed as his chest. "It ate at me and ate at me for years, until I just couldn't take any longer and-" Naruto finished the other's statement. "So, you left." Sasuke nodded his head.

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk. "Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke snorted. "What was I supposed to say? Naruto your dad is bullying me?" Naruto rolled his eyes, once again. "Yes! Had my parents known that my soon to be ex-wife and mother of my children, was in fact a complete whore! I am sure they would have rethought the whole in love with a guy thing!" Naruto rubbed at his temples. "If you would have just said something, hell anything! I would have been ecstatic for the last five years." Sasuke sighed.

"I couldn't give you children." Naruto chuckled. "I couldn't give you children either! But, people have options now, there are surrogates and adoption." Naruto took a deep breath. "Fine! Fuck it, I forgive you!" Naruto tried to sigh away his frustration. "However, I am still mad at you and I am not going to sleep with you, if that is what you are thinking Sasuke." Sasuke let a smirk play on his lips.

Naruto slid into his desk chair. "I never thought it possible for anyone to bully an Uchiha." Sasuke's smirk, turned into a hard line of pale pink lips. "It was your father, I never had any parents." He watched those indigo orbs soften at his omission. "Itachi and I raised each other; there were never any real boundaries when it came to him and me. But, when your parents came, I had no idea how to respond." He let his shoulders drop.

"That was a class that I never attended, because I never had the opportunity." Naruto placed his hand to the back of his neck. "You never once showed it and I should have asked. I knew my dad was cutting into you pretty hard, but I never thought it affected you." Sasuke let his eyes drift back to the floor. "It really did and if I knew then, what I know now. I would have never left your side." Naruto lifted a curious eyebrow.

"That a parent doesn't know everything?" The two men chuckled and Naruto sighed. "Because as a parent, I know that I don't." Sasuke let a mischievous smile play on his lips. "Naruto, now that we have cleared the air and I am absolved of my sin. May I ask you a question?" Naruto gave a small nod. "Are you not with your wife?" Naruto let his smile dissolve into a grimace.

"No, we are legally separated and in the middle of one messy ass divorce." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything you care to discuss?" Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he slid next to Sasuke. "No! However, since this is sharing hour and all… Sakura married me because she wanted her big fat trust fund, but that was not enough either. So, in order to become the acting CEO of her family's stupid company she had a child." Naruto groaned.

"This child was in fact three children, but aborting two and leaving one is virtually impossible. This meant she was stuck." Naruto smiled evilly. "She was miserable and bloody awful the entire pregnancy. When my triplets were not even four months old, she left me. Keep in mind, that ink was barely dry on the contract that gave her complete control of Cherry Blossom Inc." Naruto dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Sumire, Atsushi, and Akaya are left without a mother and I am left without a wife." Sasuke watched the blonde carefully; Naruto was more frustrated than anything.

"How old are they?" Naruto leaned back on his elbows. "They are three and my boys are bad as all hell! Akaya follows right along with Atsushi, and Sumire just watches them." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto continued. "I tell you what though." Sasuke looked over at the tan male. "I would not trade them for all the gold in Fort Knox." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So, where are the pictures of these children you adore?" Naruto leaned over the desk pulling something from his messenger bag.

He sat up with a small digital camera in his hands. "I was planning to down load these today on my digital frame in my office." He turned the camera on, pressing the arrow. "We made a cake for my mother's birthday this weekend." Naruto grinned. "More like a complete fucking mess, but it was the effort that made her cry." The image of chubby cheeks covered in flour came into view. The little girl had long blonde curls, tan skin, and viridian colored eyes. "That is Sumire and she is daddy's little angel." Her once thulian pink dress was littered with little white handprints. Naruto pushed the button, switching to a picture of two little boys with flour dotting their perfect little faces.

"Chelsea thought it would be cute if she made them into kittens." Sasuke looked carefully at the picture. Sure enough, he could make out their whiskers. "Your boys are identical. Do you have trouble telling them apart?" Naruto shook his head. "Naw, Atsushi has a small mole under his left eye." Sasuke smiled, Naruto's children were beautiful. The boys had curly blonde locks with those same hauntingly beautiful eyes as their sister, but their skin was pale, resembling porcelain. "Your children are beautiful." Naruto smiled. "They are, aren't they?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto continued through the photos to the last one. "Potty training Sumire was a breeze, but those damn boys of mine, so difficult!" Naruto turned the camera off placing it in his bag. "Well, I think that is it for my life. I have three children, an estranged wife, and a mortgage for a house that I hate!" Sasuke chuckled. "So, fucking move." Naruto shrugged. "I really don't have the energy. I am a single parent with a fulltime job and two bad ass little boys." Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's indifferent tone.

"You are still perfect to me, Naruto." Sasuke let his thumb brush over a scared cheek and Naruto pulled away. "I was serious about what I said before, Sasuke. I am not sleeping with just because we came to an understanding." Sasuke lifted his hands. "That is fair enough, but that will not keep me from trying." Naruto began to blush. "Shut it, teme." Sasuke let his hands wander up Naruto's back, where he began to rub small circles. Naruto let himself melt into the familiar touch. "I am not playing, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke just chuckled to himself as he continued the small circles.

"I remember that autumn day when you had decided to leave. I wanted to start balling, begging, and pleading." Naruto clicked his tongue. "I'm not saying I regret my life. I love my children, but I would have never let you go." Sasuke's heart leapt at the omission as Naruto turned to face him. "I do have one question Sasuke-teme." Sasuke let his hand move through blond tresses. "Who the hell was in the photos? You said it was two years until you touched someone." Sasuke smirked at the curious male.

"Her name is **Alair and she was my neighbor. I told her all about you and she even read all your letters. Anyway, I told her how I needed you to move on with your life." Sasuke crossed his ankles. "Alair was an aspiring actress and she agreed. The sober me, was not at all feeling it. Nevertheless, drunken Sasuke is a lot more relaxed. So, after six shots of Absolute and four of **Absinthe…I just did it." Sasuke sighed. "I had never regretted anything in my life, up until that point." Azure eyes met Onyx eyes. "I swear I would take it all back if I could and I am sorry." Naruto chuckled.

"I never thought the day would come when I would hear you of all people, apologize. Hell, I didn't even know sorry was in your vocabulary." Sasuke pulled at the soft blond tresses, playfully. "If you tell anyone, I will have to kill you." The two men just chuckled. "Laughter! That is always a good sign." A lazy voice added. "Tender touches are even better." Naruto sighed as the gentle hand retreated. "Kakashi and Iruka. I expect spying from Kakashi, but you?" Iruka shrugged as he made his way to the lecture pit. "I would hate for one of my lecture rooms to be the scene of a crime. I was simply making sure that everything was still intact is all." Kakashi just smiled.

"You know I just came to be nosy." The white-haired male chuckled. "So, Naruto your divorce is almost final, so why not do Sasuke?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "We have come to an understanding! There will be none of that you pervert!" Iruka thought it best to switch gears. "Naruto. Your assistant professor can take the last of your classes today." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping you would approve my request." Iruka smiled. "That is fine and if you need a couple of days off you can call me at home. Come along, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi followed his lover, turning on his heels. "I recommend doing everything, I would do." Was the last thing the white-haired male said as he disappeared out the door.

"Those two are still a piece of work." Naruto laughed. "Always and forever! Kakashi would follow Iruka to hell and back." Naruto sighed. "That must be nice." Sasuke watched as Naruto's face turned a little sad. "Is everything okay?" Naruto looked over at the raven with a small smile. "Yeah, Atsushi has an ear infection. The nanny is with him, but he wants me there is all." Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, will you go on a date with me?" Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "I don't know! I mean no! Or maybe." Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Today was a small victory." Naruto exhaled nosily. "Just don't push your luck Teme." Sasuke smirked at the blond he had always loved. "I can be a reasonable man." Naruto lifted his eyebrow. "Reasonable is not a word I would use to describe you, Uchiha." Sasuke snorted. "Professor Uzumaki?" A small male rushed towards the lecture desk. "Chelsea called and she says Atsushi temperature was 103, so she is taking him to the hospital."

Naruto hopped off the desk and began to gather his things. "Darren, the class is turning in their short essays and lectures can be found in the file, labeled Term lectures." The young man nodded as Naruto rushed passed him. He stopped just at the door, turning to face Sasuke. "It was really good to see you Teme." He gave a small smile as he exited the lecture room. "Yes, yes it was." Sasuke slide off the desk and headed back towards his hotel. Besides, Naruto was right. Today was a small victory.

* * *

For those who liked or loved this story, S.C. thanks for reminding that I was missing something I love very much.

-Classic


End file.
